


Allegro (ma) non troppo

by Phantom_Pain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Introspection, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Pain/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seduto davanti alla tastiera. <br/>Le mani ancora appoggiate in grembo, le dita lontane dai tasti monocromatici. <br/>Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro che a volte sfugge dalla vista della calma. <br/>Poi la prima nota risuona nell'aria, fortissima come esige lo spartito. <br/>Eppure, se ci pensa sopra, dovrebbe iniziare con un Pianissimo. <br/>Così com'è lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allegro (ma) non troppo

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato, ma non troppo, ad “Allegro non troppo” di Bozzetto. Appunto.

_Seduto davanti alla tastiera._

_Le mani ancora appoggiate in grembo, le dita lontane dai tasti monocromatici._

_Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro che a volte sfugge dalla vista della calma._

_Poi la prima nota risuona nell'aria, fortissima come esige lo spartito._

_Eppure, se ci pensa sopra, dovrebbe iniziare con un Pianissimo._

_Così com'è lui._

 

 

 

 

Il loro non era stato uno di quegli incontri che pensi programmato dal destino. Non si erano scontrati per le scale correndo come dei disperati nel tentativo di salvarsi dalle urla furiose di un professore ben poco accondiscendente. Nessuno dei due era rimasto attratto dalla musica dell'altro che, imperterrita, scorreva tra le dita veloci ed agili; i loro sguardi non si erano incrociati in mensa o in qualsiasi altro luogo dove avrebbero potuto condividere uno spazio o un'idea.

No, semplicemente il Bolero aveva reclamato entrambi sotto i suoi fogli pieni di note uguali e ripetute con un ritmo calzante.

“Kuroko, tu sarai uno dei due flauti. Mi raccomando, sai bene dove devi migliorare.”

“Aomine, tu sarai la celesta. So perfettamente che la odi ma, _per favore_ , sarà il tuo ultimo concerto qui. Evita di sbuffare troppo.”

Non un incontro degno di nota, per così dire.

Eppure,

 

 

_se stava suonando quel brano era per lui._

_Se le note scorrevano rapide sulla tastiera, se le sue dita di tanto in tanto tremavano per lo sforzo, era solamente per lui._

_Solo per lui._

 

 

Un flautista senza capacità particolari.

Quando l'aveva sentito suonare per la prima volta, accanto all'altro flautista, si era stupito di quanto fosse mediocre la sua esecuzione. Non era un problema di tecnica o di conoscenza, semplicemente non riusciva a modulare il fiato a dovere. Era come se morisse ogni qualvolta fosse obbligato ad entrare dentro lo strumento, quasi non potesse separarsene.

Non riusciva a comprendere proprio perché uno così era stato scelto come membro dell'orchestra. Forse era figlio di un direttore d'orchestra importante? Oppure era il nipote di qualche magnate?

Alla fine, però, poco gli interessava.

Aomine Daiki non aveva in programma a fare la sua conoscenza.

 

 

_Ancora adesso si chiedeva._

_Perché era stato così presuntuoso da catalogarlo?_

_Avrebbero potuto fare tanto cose assieme._

_Le note scivolano prive di freni o pause, quasi fossero malate di rabbia. Ma nessuno lo nota, nessuno comprende ciò._

_Sono tutti presi dalla sua interpretazione, dalla sua abilità._

_Come ogni volta._

 

 

Come ogni volta.

Aomine sbadigliò annoiato, ignorando lo sguardo di ogni persona che, estasiata, aveva appena finito di ascoltare la sua esecuzione.

Era sempre stata una vita facile, la sua. Graziato dal destino di un'abilità senza precedenti per il pianoforte, non aveva fatto altro che aprire le mani e raccogliere nella sua pienezza la fortuna che pioveva sopra di lui. Conservatorio, università, carriera concertistica già programmata.

Se solo non fosse stato tutto così _noioso._

Un battito di ciglia. E i suoi occhi si ritrovarono a seguire una chioma ben nota. Un corpo snello e veloce che correva per il campus. Una custodia consumata che sbatteva qua e là a causa del movimento della mano del proprietario.

Il flautista senza nome e senza abilità aveva attirato la sua attenzione e, anche se la sua mente non se ne accorse, quello fu

 

 

_il primo passo verso il cambio del brano._

_Non sta neanche più guardando lo spartito, unico segnale di insicurezza da parte sua. È troppo concentrato dal brano, da ciò che solo lui può sentire._

_Aomine-kun, urla nella sua mente quella voce._

_Aomine-kun, mastica con forza quella voce._

_Aomine-kun, accarezza con riverenza quella voce._

_E sa solamente che la vuole sentire ancora e ancora._

_Sa solo questo._

_Nient'altro._

 

 

 

Ancora non sapeva chi fosse Kuroko Tetsuya.

Non conosceva gli sforzi che aveva dovuto fare il ragazzo per essere ammesso a quel corso.

Era all'oscuro della presa di coscienza di Kuroko verso se stesso che lo portava a raggiungere e cercare di superare i suoi limiti.

Non poteva immaginare che quello che lui aveva ottenuto allungando le mani al cielo l'altro l'aveva conquistato stringendo i pugni e minacciando il tetto del mondo.

Non sapeva ancora nulla di tutto quello.

Sapeva solo che vederlo esercitarsi, da solo, nel bel mezzo della pausa pranzo, sforzandosi di migliorare pian piano le sue non eccelse abilità lo aveva colpito.

Ammirava chi cercava di prendere a calci il cielo.

Era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fare lui stesso.

 

 

_Ma, allo stesso tempo, sapeva che Tetsu non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo piangere per i fallimenti che lui stesso aveva vissuto._

_Amava vedere come le sue dita diventavano vive non appena toccavano una tastiera, esattamente come in quell'istante._

_Adorava sentirlo suonare con quella tecnica e bravura che mai avrebbe potuto avere, esattamente come in quell'istante._

_In estasi, rimaneva al suo fianco, amandolo con tutto se stesso._

_Come avrebbe desiderato esattamente in quell'istante._

 

 

 

Un istante.

Bastò solo quello perché i loro destini, infine, si incrociarono definitivamente.

L'istante in cui il professore chiese ad Aomine di aiutare uno dei due flautisti perché, _capisci, si impegna, ma non è abbastanza._

E Aomine disse di sì.

Perché voleva scoprire come si insulta il cielo.

 

 

_Anche se mai accadde._

“ _Aomine-kun, tu credi che io odio il mio destino. Ma non è così. Io apprezzo ciò che mi ha dato. Anche se non è abbastanza non importa. Essere abbastanza non mi avrebbe mai fatto incontrare te”._

_Ma neanche lo avrebbe portato via, lontano._

 

 

“Non è difficile, Tetsu.”

“Non lo capisco proprio come brano. È così...”

“Strano?”

“Bizzarro.”

“Dici? Eppure, se ci pensi... Non è un po' come la vita?”

“La vita?”

“Pensaci. Prima si nasce, poi si cresce, ma non è lineare né preciso. È un'altalena, una montagna russa che cresce e decresce continuamente. E noi, piccoli esseri umani, fatichiamo e ci affanniamo per starle dietro. Finché non arriva qualcuno di più grande di noi e ci schiaccia senza pietà.”

“Una visione un po' estremistica dell'esistenza.”

“Eppure è la verità. La Morte... Non è altro che un enorme gigante che si diverte a spezzarci in due e a mangiarci.”

“Dai, da dove l'hai preso questo discorso?”

“Se-gre-to!”

“Allora non è per niente farina del tuo sacco!”

“Quello no.”

“. . .”

“... Questo sì.”

“Anche questo... Fa parte dell'altalena?”

“È forse la parte più stramba di tutte.”

“Oh, di sicuro l'amore lo è.”

 

 

_E non gli aveva ancora detto nulla._

_Non gli aveva affatto svelato da dove aveva preso quella teoria sul Bolero. Neanche si era sforzato di farglielo capire. Aveva solo in programma di mostrarglielo una volta che il concerto si fosse concluso, una volta che finalmente le sue dita avessero smesso di trucidare la tastiera._

_Probabilmente avrebbe sorriso scuotendo la testa, perché le sue aspettative sarebbero state frantumate da una cosa così piccina e sciocca._

_Eppure il tempo non c'è._

_Gli sta sfuggendo via di mano._

_Come quella volta._

 

 

La loro prima volta.

Dove due ragazzi non troppo sicuri di loro stessi su quell'argomento ragionavano su come, nella realtà, la musica e il sesso fossero due cose lontane.

Ma chi l'aveva detto che bisognava far vibrare strumenti strani? Era un'azione meccanica, come il pigiare il dito sulla tastiera. La cosa, in sé, era assolutamente priva di quel virtuosismo che entrambi credevano sarebbe venuto naturale. Ci volle pazienza e una sana dose di autoironia di fronte a quella difficoltà. Nonostante tutto superarono anche quello.

Erano saliti sulla montagna russa giusta e non avevano voglia di scenderne così facilmente.

 

 

_Per nessuna ragione, neanche per sopravvivere._

_Continua a sbattere le dita sui tasti monocromatici, urlando musicalmente ciò che avrebbe voluto dire a voce. Non può, NON PUO', perché gli è stato proibito._

_Deve prima concludere, poi può scappare via, lontano da tutta quella folla. Per andare dove, neanche lui desidera saperlo._

_E allora suona. Per mantenere a zig-zag quella linea._

 

 

“Hai intenzione di fare tardi anche oggi? Con o senza di te io debutto, eh.”

“Aomine-kun... Lo sai che sono sempre puntuale”

“Seh, io avrei da ridire...”

“. . .”

“Tetsu?”

“. . .”

“C... Cos'era quel rumore?”

“. . .”

“TETSU!”

 

 

_E allora, visto che non può scappare, suona._

_Suona per tenerlo in vita, per tenerlo con sé nonostante tutto._

_Non sa niente, non hanno voluto dirgli nulla. E allora ha ripiegato immaginando._

_Immaginando che nonostante tutto lo sta ascoltando, anche se non è lì materialmente._

_Che la musica lo tenga sospeso in mezzo al mondo, salvandolo da quel suono che sa di metallo e che ha un peso troppo grande per essere sostenuto da un semplice pianoforte._

_Immagina, immagina, immagina._

_La vita._

_Il desiderio._

_La bellezza._

_Il virtuosismo._

_Tutte cose che vuole e deve vivere solo con lui._

_Anche se sa già che questo Fortissimo se lo porterà via._

_E allora lascia cadere queste note._


End file.
